


Pour Me A Heavy Dose Of Atmosphere

by NervousLaughter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Louis, 20-Year-Old Harry, Accidental Bonding, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Bottom Louis, Knotting, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Omega Louis, Possessive Harry, Riding, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousLaughter/pseuds/NervousLaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" I just kept on walking trying not to hear Zayn and Harry talking about my bum. Then Zayn decided to add another nice comment. "You know, he tans naked, he doesn't like tan lines, quite a sight if you ask me." I let out a squeak in embarassment. "Ok that's enough talking about my ass I think."<br/>"That's a shame, I quite like it. Nicely rounded." Harry added. "</p><p>or Louis likes reading books and doesn't like clubbing or taking care of his drunk friends, and Harry is just Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Miss Your Arms Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first work here, so it's probably gonna suck, but please know that English is not my first language, so if there are any misspellings, you know why, and this is really short, sorry. Basically every chapter name and whatnot is gonna be from Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. Have a great day xx

"Louis, we're going clubbing in half an hour, get yourself ready." My best friend Zayn told me sternly.  
"No. I'm busy. And It'll end up with you and Niall getting so fucking smashed that I'll have to half carry you outside while you smell like seven different perfumes."  
I grumble angrily back at him. Zayn just snorted, "First of all, you're not busy, just lazy," I glared at him. "And second of all, that has only happened like, two times."  
I huffed at him. "Really, cause I can recollect at least five times that I went home with vomit all over my shirt and had to carry two drunk loons out of a club and have you piss in the backseat of my car." I might have been lying with the piss, to be fair he pissed on the car door but he didn't have to know that and I would never miss out on a chance to embarass Zayn.  
"C'mon Lou!" He whined like the overgrown baby he is. I let out a loud aggitated breath, but stood up to do to my hair. "I would have thought that a fucking alpha could take care of himself enough to not drink on a saturday night, but I guess not!" I shout at Zayn. I just got a loud laugh in return, obviously from Niall.  
After I was done with my hair I just walked in to my room and picked up a pair of black skinny jeans, and a regular black shirt. When I walked into the livingroom there were several new voices, and several new faces.  
I recognized Liam, obviously since he and Zayn were borderlining on being a 'thing', there was also a ginger man, I had seen him before at parties, was it Fred? I couldn't remember, and a man with a tall brown quiff. Just as I was about to speak up, Zayn noticed me."Harry mate, this is the one I was talking about! Harry, this is Louis!" My eyes were basically glued to his face. A smirk made it to his face as he noticed me checking him out. "Hi, I'm Harry." He said in a ridiculously deep and smooth voice. Even though my mind had the capacity of a snail right now, I managed to squeak out a pathetic 'Hi'.  
"When are we leaving?" Niall asked. Zayn was quick to speak up with a proud smirk on his face. "Right now, but if we even want to leave the house, we need to separate Harry and Louis." Harry just smiled while I gave Zayn a glare.  
"Oh calm down Lou, stop being such a baby."  
"Comes from the guy who pissed himself in the backseat of my car." The whole group except Zayn burst out laughing.

\- - -

Arriving at the club was, intense. On the ride there we all did introductions, Ed (I was close enough), and Nick (I don't like him. He's a cocky alpha who thinks that every omega wants him).  
As we were walking inside, Zayn slapped my ass for no apparent reason. I turned around, looking as agitated as I could. "What?" I asked flatly. He just laughed. "Nothing mate, just wanted to show Harry here that it jiggles." My cheeks grew red and hot as I stared wide eyed at Zayn, then turned around in hopes of not showing how flustered I got. I just kept on walking trying not to hear Zayn and Harry talking about my bum. Then Zayn decided to add another nice comment. "You know, he tans naked, he doesn't like tan lines, quite a sight if you ask me." I let out a squeak in embarassment. "Ok that's enough talking about my ass I think."  
"That's a shame, I quite like it. Nicely rounded." Harry added. My cheeks heated up and I looked down at my fiddling hands.  
Zayn just chuckled, then took my hand and dragged me into the club, with a proud and smirking Harry following.  
I've never really been a club person. I was more of a 'stay at home eating way too much ice cream while reading a book and crying every once in a while' person. But like I said earlier, when I do go out clubbing, I end up with two idiots to take home. At least they were playing decent music. "Alright, I'm getting drinks! Who wants some?" Niall asked our group. He smirked specifically at me. "Oh no. No, if I'm gonna have to carry out 'drunk crying mess' I am gonna be sober while doing it." Niall let out a groan. "C'mon Tommo-" "Don't call me that." "C'mon Louis! You never let loose!" I just sighed and sat down in a booth. I didn't want to be a buzz kill, but drinking just wasn't for me. An agitated look made it's way on Nialls face. "Fine be like that then." He huffed at me.  
I couldn't help but feel a little sad because he seemed really dissapointed this time. Harry looked at me with sympathy. I just gave him a fake smile to signal that I was okay, even though I really wasn't. His brows furrowed and he bit his lip in thought, before his whole face lit up and he approached me.  
"You don't have to drink, but you can always dance with me." He told me with a smirk. And I just thought 'Why the hell not?', so when he took my hand and dragged me up to the dancefloor, I didn't protest one bit. When we found a spot where we actually could dance without getting dragged into a herd of drunk,sweaty people, Harry pulled me closer so my bum was pressing against his crotch and bent down to whisper in my ear.  
"Fuck, you smell so good, you have to be an Omega, please tell me you're an Omega?" I just whined. "Don't be stupid, I had my heat a few days ago, you must have a clogged up nose if you can't smell me." I said, with a tiny smirk. "Cheeky, I like it. Do you have any other qualities?" I snorted.  
"Is this a dating website, why can't you just-" "What if it is a dating website?" I groaned but complied. "Hello I'm Louis Tomlinson, I am 18 years old and I'm an Omega, my hobbies include staying at home, waking up too late and reading. How about you?” I said in a voice suitable for an ad, Harry lightly chuckled and then whispered. “My name’s Harry Styles, I am 20 years old and I’m an Alpha, my hobbies include singing, writing small things like songs for other people and a while ago the prettiest little thing caught my eye, a tiny pixie like boy was dragging his drunk friends out of a pub.” I let out a satisfied whine knowing he knew who I was all along. “I just happened to know the two boys getting dragged out, so a few days later I asked them who the pretty boy was, and here I am, grinding on him in a crowded club. Seems like everything worked out in my favor, especially when I can smell how wet you are.” He growled out the last few words. His hands travelled all over my body, stopping at my bum and squeezing. I whined and threw my head back against his shoulder. His lower half ground harder against my bum and I could feel how hard he was. “I think it’s time for me to take care of you, you look so needy, don’t want everyone staring at you, because you’re all mine.” He said. I whimpered in response, too aroused to give a proper response. He picked me up effortlessly as if I didn’t weigh anything and threw me over his shoulder.  
“Are you superman or something, I’m actually quite heavy.”  
He just huffed in response  
“If newborn kitten is heavy, well then yes,you’re heavy.”  
I gasped. “I’m not a kitten!” He just laughed and smacked my butt lightly.

\- - -

"Fucking stupid cab, made me wait so long to fuck you. Could see him looking at you too. But he won't have you. Mine." Harry breathed hotly in my ear.  
I was pressed up against his bedroom door and he was grinding roughly against me and I was breathing harshly everytime our lower halfs met. "Yours, all yours." I murmured quietly. He let out a satisfied hum at my statement. His hands slid all over my body until they reached the back of my pants. He started sucking on my neck, creating a mark then licking over it and biting down lightly. He pulled my pants down to just underneath my bum and slipped his hand underneath the black material of my boxers. His middle finger found it's way to my hole and lightly teased around the wet rim. I could feel him smirking into my neck.  
"So wet for me, so good." Harry said. I whimpered in response and pushed against his hand for him to get the idea. He chuckled and slid his finger inside me an I gasped at the sensation. He groaned, "Fuck, get on the bed. Hands and knees." I quickly complied as soon as he opened his bedroom door. I scrambled into position and arched my back. I could hear a deep groan behind me. "Fuck, m'gonna take off your clothes real quick, okay baby?" "Yeah, fuck, do whatever you want." I felt his hands trying to pull my pants and boxers down so I quickly rolled over onto my back and pulled them down my legs, my shirt following quickly. Soon I was back on my hands and knees, with Harrys big hands massaging my buttcheeks. He kept teasing me, causing my hole to drip out slick onto the sheets. Apparently this was what he wanted as he spread my buttcheeks revealing my hole. I could feel his breath hitting my most intimate place, but he wasn't doing anything, so I whined and pushed against his face. He slapped my left cheek lightly as a warning. I whined again. "Do something, please." I cried out desperately. Harry just chuckled but right after his laugh he leant forward and licked a broad strip over my hole. We both moaned in unision. After the first lick he didn't hesitate anymore. He licked several times over my hole and pushed his tongue lightly inside, then all the way in. High pitched moans were falling from my lips after everytime he pushed his tongue inside of me.  
"Harry, stop, don't wanna come yet." I told him. He smirked against my hole before pulling away. "Can I fuck you?" He asked, slightly breathless. "Yes Harry, please fuck me!"  
"Do you need any prep?" I probably did, but I really didn't care. "If you don't get inside me in ten seconds I will walk home." I felt the head of his cock pushing against my rim. He slid easily into my hole, due to it being so wet alredy. I moaned out in relief at having something inside of me. When he was fully inside he waited a while for me to adjust.  
When I was fully adjusted I let out a little moan and a small nod to signal that he could move. When he pulled out completely I just looked back at him in confusion. "Can you ride me instead?" Which. Yeah. "Fuck, yeah okay."  
He crawled up the bed and leaned against the headboard. I squatted over his cock, and dropped down quickly causing us both to groan in pleasure. Once I was seated comfortably, I slowly rose up and dropped back down, then repeated this motion until something sparked in my lower spine. A shockwave of pleasure racked my entire body making a loud moan escape my lips. "Did you find it baby?" Harry asked me sweetly.  
I just repeated my motion in the same angle making me cry out in pleasure. Harry obviously took this as a yes and thrusted upwards. He hit my spot dead on making me go limp. A light tingle was erupting in my pelvis, making me bounce up and down faster. Harry's thrusts would meet my bounces every once in a while making me scream in pleasure. Harry attached his lips to my neck and started sucking roughly. "I'm close!" I warned him. "Fuck, me to, you look so good bouncing on my cock." He grunted out. "Gonna cum Lou, in or out?" Harry panted out. "In, please don't pull out!" I mewled. His thrust grew sloppier and he only managed a few thrusts before his knot popped. He groaned out my name and attached his mouth to where my neck meets my shoulder and bit down, breaking the skin. The sensation threw me over the edge making my cock twitch and spurt out thick ropes of cum all over me and Harry.  
Only when my hazy, lust clouded mind cleared up did I realize that Harry and I bonded. I could feel everthing shifting and suddenly I could feel everything that he felt. I looked at him and his facial expression was a mixture between sheepish and worried. I just pecked his lips quickly and buried my face in his sweaty neck. It it what it is, I guess.


	2. I Watch The Night Turn Light Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my god.” I breathed out in a panicked tone. Harry’s face immediately grew worried. “Whats wrong love?” I just stared at the crisp sheets.
> 
> “We bonded.” I wheezed out. Harry’s face suddenly went from worried to a mixture of sad and dissapointed. “I’m sorry.” Harry said in a rough voice coated with sadness.
> 
> “No this cant happen it really cant happen- trust me Harry I really like, you but Niall and Zayn are gonna be so dissapointed!” I quickly added to let him know that I really did like him.
> 
> “So you don’t have a boyfriend or anythin’?” I snorted. “Please, yesterday was the first time I left my flat in three months.”
> 
> or, Louis has a minor freak out over his accidental bonding, and Harry likes calling Louis kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi, I had no idea that this would get almost a thousand hits like holy shit but thank you! Please tell me if you find any typos! And I got so distracted while writing this because I was listening to old nostalgia songs like wonderwall so it took way longer than it had to, but I still really like this chapter. It's a bit longer than the first because I was a bit more inspired and I had many scenes I wanted to incorporate. I also used the word cock in this alot because I really like the word cock. Sorry. And only now did I realize that apparently morning breath doesn't exist bc they kissed all morning but pretend with me okay?

Apparently I fell asleep with Harry, because when I woke up I was wrapped up in two strong arms, and I could hear soft snores behind me. I wiggled carefully out of his strong yet soft grasp. When I turned around I was met with a slightly familiar face. Harry looked so young when he was sleeping, his rosy lips slightly open and his unruly curls framing his face. His brows furrowed together and his eyelids fluttered softly before they opened and I was met with a pair of green eyes.

“Hi,” I whispered coyly. “How did you sleep?” Harry gave me a dimpled grin that made a warm feeling erupt in my stomach. “Great,” He stroked my cheek, brushing away a fallen eyelash. “How about you love?” I blushed at the nickname.

“I slept great,” I stopped abruptly to yawn, causing a warm close mouthed smile to erupt on Harrys’s face. “Even though I am in a new bed. Gotta say I’m proper sore now though, you sorted me out good.” I giggled. Harry chuckled and put his hand on my neck causing a wave of emotion that I’ve never felt before to erupt in my stomach. All of last nights happenings came back to me and I gasped.

“Oh my god.” I breathed out in a panicked tone. Harry’s face immediately grew worried. “Whats wrong love?” I just stared at the crisp sheets.

“We bonded.” I wheezed out. Harry’s face suddenly went from worried to a mixture of sad and dissapointed. “I’m sorry.” Harry said in a rough voice coated with sadness.

“No this cant happen it really cant happen- trust me Harry I really like, you but Niall and Zayn are gonna be so dissapointed!” I quickly added to let him know that I really did like him.

“So you don’t have a boyfriend or anythin’?” I snorted. “Please, yesterday was the first time I left my flat in three months.” He laughed slightly. When I thought of it, My friends were most likely gonna be happy that I had found someone. Zayn might try to give me a stern talking to on how about I ‘should have been careful’ but i really don’t care. I looked at Harry and I could feel a warm feeling in my entire body making me smile. Harry looked up at me and when our eyes met sparks burst in my entire body. 

I moved forward and connected our lips softly. Our lips moved slowly at first, then Harry pulled me closer and into his lap. He snaked his strong arms around my waist making me push our bodies closer. I disconnected our lips before it got too heated. I smiled at Harry and pecked his lips several times then buried my head in his neck. “I really hope you like me because I’m not leaving.” I whispered to him. I felt a soft kiss being placed at the top of my head and heard Harry mutter a quiet ‘thank god’ into my hair.

“I’m sorry abot my ‘freak out’. I guess just kind of panicked, even though I could play with your curls for the rest of my life.” I whispered softly to him. I felt him smile against the top of my head before whispering back to me. “You can play with them as much as you like later, but right now, you should probably call Zayn and Niall and tell them about this whole thing.” I groaned and started to squirm around. “I don’t want to. They’re gonna be hungover and I’m gonna hear Liam talking with a fucked out throat in the backround because he and Zayn -” Harry put a hand over my mouth, silencing me before I could finish what I was saying. “Hush baby, I’m gonna carry you down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. And you’re gonna call your friends while I’m cooking.” He whispered hoarsely in my ear, making my eyes roll back into my head. I decided to tease him.

“Yes sir.” I could see his eyes grow hazy for a few seconds before he recollected himself and whispered back. “Good boy.” I let out a little quiet whimper making him smirk slightly before grabbing me by the hips and lifting me up making me squeak and wrap my legs around his waist.

I looked down and giggled. “I can see my house from here!” I said in a funny voice. Harry chuckled. “You’re so tiny. Like a kitten.” I tried to growl but Harry just laughed. I pouted, making Harry stare at my lips before flickering them to my eyes. I giggled. “You can kiss me y’know.”

So he did. He connected our lips in a soft kiss before pressing his lips harder against mine. We kept on kissing as he walked to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, he pressed me up against the counter making me whimper. I could feel him smirking against my lips making me giggle into the kiss. He laughed against my lips before pulling back and placing me on top of the counter. “I should probably start breakfast,” He said. I smiled in his direction, swinging my legs back and forth in the air like a child. “What do you want, I don’t have a full english,” I laughed slightly. “But I have bacon, eggs, toast…” I smiled at him, making my eyes crinkle up. “Oh can I have some scrambled eggs and bacon?” I asked. He gave me a dimpled grin before moving closer to me.

“Of course love.” He stroked my cheek, making me close my eyes and a light blush to dust my high cheekbones. He pecked me on the cheek before starting with breakfast. I watched him, entranced by the way the light from the large window casted a yellow glow all over his pale skin, making him look like a mix between angelic and regal. Then I rememberd I was supposed to call Zayn and Niall, so I picked up my phone from beside me and decided to call Zayn, considering he almost always had his phone on him. It rung two times before an angry Zayn picked up. “Where the fuck were you and where thew fuck have you been?” He asked angrily. “Calm down. I went home with Harry.” I heard some shuffling before he responded. “Jesus, I heard he’s over nine inches! That must have hurt.” I gasped. “I haven’t measured him,” Harry looked over curiously. “We kind of accidentally bonded.” I said sheepishly. “What did you just say!?” I winced and pulled the phone away from my ear to rub it.”You heard me, we’re talking about this later, Harry’s almost done with breakfast and I’m hungry. Bye Z!”. I hung up in a chirpy voice. Harry walked over to me and kissed my lips tenderly while waiting for the eggs to cook. “Don’t burn anything, masterchef.” I teased him. He left me on the counter and went to plate the food up. He carried the plates of food to the table before returning to me. Harry looked at me with a fond smile before gesturing with his arm to the table. I got the idea and jumped down from counter making my way over to the table.

Breakfast passed quickly as I learned that Harry was an amazing cook. “Oh my god,” I moaned at the taste of the perfectly seasoned eggs. ”This is amazing!” Harry just smiled sheepishly before continuing to eat his eggs. “So how did the call with Zayn go?” Harry asked nervously. “Yeah, about that, could you drive me back to my flat? Pretty sure he wants to talk to you to.” His face looked slightly panicked as he nodded and squeaked out a small ‘yes’. I smiled at him. “Don’t be so nervous, If he hates you I’ll tell him I asked you to knot.” Harry growled before muttering out a small ‘mine’

 

\- - -

Right after breakfast we got dressed, I borrowed some of Harry’s sweats and a t-shirt. Harry giggled when he saw me and I had an angry pout on my face. “Why are you so tall? The shirt is almost down to me ankles.” I muttered grumpily. “Hey, you look adorable, now lets go down to my car. I smiled at him before walking over to him. “Piggyback?” He just grinned at me. “ Hop on.”

\- - -

When we arrived at my flat there was a stern looking Zayn and an excited looking Niall.  
Niall was the first to speak up. “Show me the mark, I wanna see the mark!” I could feel Harry’s grip on my hand tighten and I squeezed it to let him know that it was alright.  
After Niall had seen the mark- and a few hickeys, making me blush and Harry look proud, all four of us made our way to the livingroom. Zayn spoke up, suprisingly relaxed. “So, Lou, I’m not gonna question you or anything since I know that Harry is a good guy but please when you fuck in your room, be at least a bit quiet.” I laughed out loud before shaking my head. “After all the times I’ve heard you scream out Liam’s name, I’m gonna scream so loud you have to wear earplugs.” Zayn gave me a fake annoyed look and Niall just snickered. “Actually, me and Harry might go do that right now.” I said as I stood up, Harry’s hand in mine, before I dragged us both to my room. As soon as we were in, I jumped on the bed making Harry smile.  
“Eager, are we?” I giggled. “Zayn said you were over nine inches, I wanna have a proper look.” Harry smirked, a cocky expression on his face. “I’m gonna have to be hard for that.” I barked out a laugh. “No way, what if your cock triples in size when you get hard? Get ‘ya kit off.” Harry gave me an incredulous look before pulling his t-shirt of, then followed by his jeans, then his boxers.

I smiled at the sight of his naked body. “C’mere.” I said. He stalked over to me and I could see him pinching his thigh, probably to not get himself hard. I got his cock in my hand making him groan. “Be quick, you have no idea what you do to me.” He gasped out. I looked at his cock in slight fascination, he did have a really pretty cock, it was about ten inches limp (oh god how did that go inside me?), and thick. A lot of alphas tend to have big cocks, but they’re rarely this pretty. Not that I have a habit of comparing how pretty alpha cocks are.

“Okay, now that you’ve seen it can we come to the part where I get to eat you out until you’re crying?” I let out a gasp just thinking of his hot tongue on me. “Please.” I pleaded. “Okay, lay on your back, want to throw your legs over my shoulders.” I eagerly complied and laid on my back, and spreading my knees lazily. “Look so good, can’t wait to have you spread out on my tongue.” He murmured quietly. He pulled my sweats and my boxers down my legs and immediately started sucking bruises along my tan thighs. He threw one of my legs over his shoulders making my hole slightly visible. He smirked when he saw that I was close to dripping. “So good for me, so wet already.” He murmured into the crease where my thigh met my bum. I whined high in my throat before he threw the other leg over his shoulder and dove right in.

His tongue licked repeatadely over my hole, just gathering up the slick that was about to leak out. He pulled away from my hole to speak to me. “I need you to be really quiet okay baby? Only I can hear your moans.” I nodded mutely and he continued to lick over my hole for a few minutes before delving in with his tongue making me whimper into my hand. He moaned quietly into my hole making vibrations run through me. I looked down to see him jerking himself off. His tongue kept making these motions inside of me and I was so close. When the door opened and at first, neither me or Harry noticed anything before a loud shriek interrupted us. My eyes flew open and in the doorway was a very pale Zayn, standing with his eyes covered. I squealed loudy, a manly squeal, making Harry look up from inbetween my thighs to see Zayn in the doorway. He growled loudly and possesively making Zayn flinch. “Mine.” He said darkly. Zayn shook his head. “After what I just saw I’m not sure I will ever want Lou, even when he’s reeking of heat. Christ mate, what the fuck were you doing in his asshole?” I snorted. “He was growing flowers, what the fuck do you think, he was licking me out until you came!” Zayn groaned in disgust while Harry was nipping on my neck possesively. “Look me in the eye and tell me Liam has never asked you to do this?” Zayn just shrugged while looking at the wall next to him. Harry then spoke up. “Zayn mate, not to be rude but please leave, Lou’s gettin’ blue balls.” I barked out an unexpected laugh. “Yeah Harry, fuck finish me off, make me come!” I fake moaned to disgust Zayn further. “Right, yeah. I’m leaving and never coming back.” Zayn then stalked out ofthe room, red as a strawberry and with mental scarring.  
Right when Zayn left, Harry settled inbetween my thighs and continued to lick over my hole while growling. “F-fuck Harry are we really doing this?” I asked him. He just growled and pushed his tongue into my hole making me scream out.  
His large hand wrapped around my leaking cock, tugging quickly. I whimpered pathetically as I came all over my stomach. Harry crawled up to my face, licking off some of my come on his way up and kissing me slowly. I reached down to jerk him off, making him groan at the first feeling of my hand on his hard cock. I pushed him off me so he landed on his back and crawled down his body. Once my face was lined up to his cock, I started kitten licking on his sensetive head, savoring the taste of his precome. I sucked on his head and worked on the part I was too tired to take with my hand. I pressed my tongue flat against the head of his cock, making him groan. He gave me a quick warning before he came, a grunt followed by a small ‘m’coming’ and I pulled away, he made a confused sound before he got the idea and moaned loudly right before he was coming on my face. It landed on my closed eyes, the bridge of my nose, my cheekbones and my lips. I moaned at the feel of his come on my face making him look up. He gasped as he saw my face. “Baby, you look so good.” He said dreamily. I smiled. “When will your knot go down?” I asked. He smiled slightly. I took the covers on my bed and wiped the come off my face. “About fifteen minutes, not as long as when I fuck you.” He said. I crawled up his body and laid my head on his chest. “Is it okay if I nap? I get tired after I come.” I said cheekily. “Go to sleep baby, I won’t be mad.

If Harry ended up falling asleep with a naked Louis on him, that was completely fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't proof read or edit this, I'll do it later, but I hope you like this chapter :)


	3. Because When I Think Of You I Don't Feel So Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis just swatted at the air and pouted before trudging over to a dark eyed Harry. Niall laughed out loud when he saw Harry, “Christ mate, thought you fucked him a few minutes ago.” Harry’s eyes flickered to Niall for a few seconds before his full attention was on Louis again.
> 
> He leaned down and whispered in Louis ear, “Bad boy, gonna have to spank you when we get home.”
> 
> Louis’ breath hitched and his cheeks grew hot. Zayn and Niall looked at eachother and rolled their eyes. “Time to leave aye?” Zayn muttered playfully. Harry supressed a growl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, so I'm sorry for not updating. I was on vacation in Italy skiing, where I broke my nose and got bruises the size of my hand in my leg and my chest and whatever, please enjoy this VERY short chapter. xx
> 
>  
> 
> (Elounomore)

It had been a few months since Louis and Harry’s accidental bonding and everthing was going great. They had both quickly adapted to the mated life. For example they were looking at a small flat to move in together. And Harry had grown significantly closer to Niall, Zayn and Liam in the short time he and Louis had been mated.

\- - -

Louis’ loud moans were heard throughout his shared flat. “Fuck Harry! Harder!” Louis cried out. A low grunt and a loud growl could be heard from Harry. 

Zayn sighed and turned to Niall. “They’re never gonna stop are they?” Zayn pondered. Niall snickered and took a sip from his beer. “Nah, Louis has gotten a constant waddle ever since he and Harry mated.” Zayn let out a laugh, throwing his head back slightly. Suddenly a loud grunt was heard. Niall rolled his eyes. “Okay they should be back in about half an hour unless they decide to take a nap.” Zayn grumbled something about that they should find their own flat to fuck in, or at least go to Harry’s.

About twenty minutes later, Louis and Harry walking out hand in hand, smiling stupidly at eachother. “Look who decided to finally come out of their room.” Zayn muttered while scrolling through something on his phone. Louis just huffed. “Stop being such a grump Zayner, you wont have to hear us anymore. We found a flat about one hour from here that we’ve put a bid on.” Louis informed while snuggling up under Harry’s arms.

Zayn’s eyes grew wide before he opened his mouth just to close it again a few seconds later. “Lou, that’s still one hour away.” Zayn said, shocked. Louis smiled at Zayn. “Aw, are you gonna miss me Zaynie?” Louis cooed. Zayn looked down sadly before looking up at Louis, “Yeah mate. We’ve been best friends for like, forever.” He pouted. Louis looked at Zayn for a second before launching himself in his lap and attacked his face with small kisses. “You knobhead! It’s not like we’re never gonna see eachother! We’ll go clubbing and I have won’t have to clean up your sick!” Zayn swatted at Louis’ face but smiled at him. “If you take Harry with you, you’re gonna end up fucking in the bathroom like last time.” Zayn snickered. Louis just swatted at the air and pouted before trudging over to a dark eyed Harry. Niall laughed out loud when he saw Harry, “Christ mate, thought you fucked him a few minutes ago.” Harry’s eyes flickered to Niall for a few seconds before his full attention was on Louis again.

He leaned down and whispered in Louis ear, “Bad boy, gonna have to spank you when we get home.”

Louis’ breath hitched and his cheeks grew hot. Zayn and Niall looked at eachother and rolled their eyes. “Time to leave aye?” Zayn muttered playfully. Harry supressed a growl.

\- - -

“Bad boy. You should know better than to make me jealous,” Harry growled in Louis’ ear before dragging the tip of his tongue against the shell of Louis’ ear.. “Makes me crazy and you know it to. But you still do it.” Harry gently nipped on Louis’ earlobe with his teeth. Louis threw his head back and leaned it against Harry’s shoulder. He could feel Harry’s hard member poking into his lower back.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.” Louis whined pathetically. Harry nipped roughly on the spot underneath Louis’ ear. Harry growled and licked soothingly over the spot he just bit. “You did mean it,” he accentuated his words with a sharp slap to Louis’ clothed arse. “I know you like a good spanking every once in a while.” Louis was breathless. That’s what Harry does to him. Takes his breath away.

“Go to the bedroom. Strip. Then get on the bed, hands and knees.” Harry told Louis sternly. Louis shamefully padded away to the bedroom. He tugged his jeans and boxers off, then quickly ridding himself of his, or actually Harry’s sweater. Louis quickly scrabbled into position, hearing footsteps approaching the bedroom, before he heard a door being opened, then closed. Louis was squirming uncomfortably at not being able to see what Harry was doing, yet he still loved felling so helpless. A hard slap was delivered to his left buttcheek, “Stop moving, It’ll only make it worse. Made me so dissapointed in you.” Harry said, his voice rough.

Louis stilled at Harrys command, not scared, but definetly shocked. He and Harry had definetly been rough before, he had also received several spankings before, but this was different. Harry was acting like a really jealous alpha and Louis loved every second of it, but his thoughts were suddenly stopped when a loud smack was heard throughout the room- Oh. Louis moaned out loud. It stinged in the most pleasant way, a subtle burn on his left buttcheek driving him crazy.

Harry landed another smack on Louis’ right cheek, before smacking three times in a row. Louis whined high in his throat when Harry massaged his lightly abused arse, before smacking another three times on the same cheek.

This went on until Louis had tears in his eyes. He let out a pleased sob when Harry smacked sharply on his arse with both of his hands. Harry abruptly stopped and pulled Louis up so his back was pressed against the taller mans chest, “Baby, are you alright?” Harry asked concerned. Louis let out another sob making Harry pull him closer to him. Suddenly it was like a flip switched in Harry. He cooed softly into Louis’ sweaty neck, “Did it feel too good baby?” Harry asked in a caring voice. Louis whined and nodded. “Want me to make you feel good?” Louis turned around and pawed at Harry’s chest with pleading eyes. “Yeah, I’m gonna make you feel so good, okay? Open you up nice and slow, then fuck you deep.” Louis could only whine and suck on Harry’s neck.

When Louis felt two fingertips prodding on his dripping hole he whimpered quietly. His whole brain was a bit fuzzy from the spanking but he still ground back against the fingers, making them slip in his wet arsehole. Harry groaned at the feeling of the warm tight heat around his fingers. He started pushing his fingers further into his boyfriend.

Once Louis made a small content sound into Harry’s neck, he started thrusting them in and out of his boyfriend’s arsehole. He quickly added a third finger, making him hit Louis’ prostate, “Ha-rry.” Louis whimpered quietly, his voice cracking. Harry shushed him by kissing him filthily, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue.

Louis started moving on Harry’s fingers, making Harry pull them out before positioning Louis’ hole over his cock. Louis sunk down all at once eagerly, loving the way his hole was streched open by Harry’s cock.

Louis started moving his hips in small figure eights, loving the dull ache that spread throughout his body due to being fucked less than two hours ago.  
Harry let out a harsh breath against Louis’ neck, “Oh fuck you feel so good, so tight.” Harry moaned. Louis got encouraged by Harry’s praise and rose up slightly, feeling Harry’s thick cock dragging against his walls.

He could feel Harry’s cock twitch before he sunk down quickly. He started bouncing wildly on Harry’s cock. Louis whined in pleasure before slumping forward on Harry, “Close.” Was all Louis managed to get out before he started bouncing again. Harry let out a loud moan, and could feel his cock starting to fatten up at the base, indicating he was close to knotting. “Gonna knot soon, love.” Harry grunted out while thrusting his hips up to met Louis rocking down.

Louis’ arse slapped against Harry’s thighs, making an obscene slapping sound fill the stuffy air of the hot room.“Knot me Harry, please!” Louis pleaded while bouncing up and down and grinding slightly, making the head of Harry’s cock rub teasingly over his prostate. “Want me to knock you up, yeah? Gonna come inside you making you full of my babies.” Harry growled and gripped Louis’ bruised arsecheeks in his large hands and thrusted up.

Louis whimpered and squirmed on Harry’s cock. Harry looked at Louis in awe before throwing his head back and thrusting up one last time, making his knot pop.  
Louis let out a high broken moan when he felt his hole stretch around Harry’s knot, making his cock spurt out white stripes of cum all over his and Harry’s chests.

Louis could feel Harry’s cock pulsing out come into his body, making him gasp at the feeling of being filled. “Are you on suppressants?” Harry panted. “Yeah.” Louis said softly. Harry whined, a natural of instinct of an alpha when he knows his mate won’t be pregnant.

Louis stroked Harry’s cheek and pecked his lips softly. “I told you babe, when we move into the flat and get settled you can knock me up whenever you’d like, I can’t get off my suppressant before we get settled in, knowing you fuck me at least once a day.” Louis told him. Harry looked up to him with unsure eyes. “So it’s not that you don’t want my baby?” Harry asked sadly, feeling vunerable. Louis gasped in shock before cupping Harry’s head in both of his hands and kissing him softly but with so much meaning it made Harry melt inside.

“Of course not babe! I want your babies more than anything and I know that we are both ready for a baby, but not until we live alone. Having a kid or kids with you is all I could ever ask for. I know you’re gonna be the best father ever, I have no doubts about that. I love you more than life itself and without you, I wouldn’t see life the way I do, you’re my everything and I love you more everyday and you mean the world to me, and I want to have it all with you.”

Harry looked at Louis with so much love it would have made Louis weak at the knees if he would have been standing up. Harry buried his face in Louis’ neck. “You have no idea how much you mean to me, you are my world and without you I wouldn’t be the same. Please don’t ever doubt yourself Harry.”

Harry pecked Louis on the mouth, "I promise you everthing Louis. You are my world aswell and I want everything with you. I want to marry you and have your kids and I will wait for you forever, because even though we weren't supposed to mate, it's the best thing that has ever happened to me, you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I will love you unconditionally for the rest of my life." Harry said.

"And I will love you unconditionally for the rest of my life." Louis whispered. Because even though it is what it is, it's the best thing ever.


End file.
